The present invention relates to a card game and method of play and more particularly pertains to providing a unique poker game that varies from normal poker games.
Standard card games, such as poker, have a predetermined hierarchy of winning hands. The highest hand is known as the royal flush, which is comprised of an ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a ten, all of which are the same suit. Most poker games, such as draw and stud, utilize this hierarchy of winning hands to determine the winner of a particular game. Most poker players are continually seeking new games that will provide a variety to their games. The present invention is a game that will provide poker players with the variety that they seek. The present invention provides a unique hierarchy of winning hands that will cause players to have to change their strategy in order to become successful in the game. The main difference between the present invention and a five card draw poker game is that the traditional poker hand rankings are substantially reversed. The lowest five card hand, exposed at the showdown between active players and the banker/player, is the winner according to a predetermined hierarchy. According to this hierarchy each player tries to get the lowest five-card hand to beat the banker/player, wherein categorically, a straight flush in any face values 8 or lower combination is superior to flushes in any face values 8 or lower combination, which is superior to any face values 8 or lower non-flush straight, which is superior to any face values 8 or lower non-flush non-straight. Within each of these categories, generally the lower numeric value of the highest card in the hand will beat a similar hand with a higher high card. The supreme hand is a five card low straight flush in clubs, which is an automatic winner.
The use of card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a card game and method of play for providing a unique poker game that varies from normal poker games.
In this respect, the card game and method of play according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a unique poker game that varies from normal poker games.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved card game and method of play which can be used for providing a unique poker game that varies from normal poker games. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.